poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
How to Read Moves
How to read Moves - A Move is anything a pokemon can do on its turn after shifting on the battlefield. Once a pokemon uses a Move, they end their turn. A Move has a Name, a Description, a Type, a Frequency, an Accuracy Check, a Range, a Damage Dice Roll, an Area of Effect, and an Effect. It’s ordered as such: Name – Type Description Frequency – Accuracy Check Range Damage Dice Roll Effect: Targets/Keywords Effect The Name of the Move is what you use to keep track of what your attack is, list the Names of your Moves on your pokemon’s attack list. The Type is one of the elemental types of attacks in the pokemon world. There is Bug, Dark, Dragon, Electric, Fighting, Fire, Flying, Ghost, Grass, Ground, Ice, Normal, Psychic, Rock, Steel and Water. The Description is a flavorful explanation of what your pokemon’s move does. This may give you a better idea of the task your pokemon performs for the Move. The Frequency is the rate of use. There is four levels of Frequency for attacks. At-Will ''means your pokemon can perform the attack as often as it’d like, with no rest needed to perform the attack again. ''EOT ''is an abbreviation for Every Other Turn, and it means your pokemon can perform the move once every other turn. If your pokemon would like to use a move with the EOT frequency outside of battle, it would need ten seconds of rest before performing the move again. The ''Battle ''Frequency means that your pokemon can only perform the move once per Battle. The Battle move exerts so much power that your pokemon needs a rest about five minutes long before they can perform such a straining move again. The final Frequency is ''Center. Center moves require intense focus and strain on your pokemon’s mental and physical state of being. A move with the Center Frequency can only be performed once per Pokemon Center visit. A pokemon may not perform that move again until they have been healed or rested at a pokemon center. The Accuracy Check is used when a pokemon uses a Move as an Attack. You need to roll a d20 equal to or higher then the Accuracy Check in order for the Attack to connect to your target. There is several ways for the Accuracy Check to be modified so be aware of these modifiers, as they may be able to increase your likelihood of a successful attack or conversely hinder your success. If there is no Accuracy Check, the Move never misses. If you roll a 1 during the check, it is a critical miss and the move fails to hit unless an effect says otherwise. If you roll a 20 during the check, it is a critical hit and the damage dealt by the attack is doubled once all modifiers are applied. Range is used to let you know if your Move is to be used as an Attack while next to your foe or from a distance. These are sorted into Self, Melee, Ranged ''and ''Field. A Move with the Self ''Range targets the pokemon using the Move. The ''Melee ''Range is used to target foes or allies adjacent to you, you may also target the pokemon using the Move with a Melee attack. The ''Ranged ''Range targets foes or allies that are not adjacent to the pokemon using the Move. The ''Field ''Range drops an effect on the entire area where the battle is taking place. It is also important to note if the attack has ''Ranged ''or ''Melee ''for its Range. If a Move is ''Ranged, it consults the pokemon’s Special Attack stat. If a Move is a ''Melee ''attack, consult the Attack stat of a pokemon. Also, be aware of asterisks by a Range. If a ''Melee ''attack has an asterisk, instead of consulting the Attack stat look at the Special Attack stat instead. If a ''Ranged ''attack has an asterisk it means that you consult the Attack stat instead of the Special Attack stat. If an attack has two asterisks by its Range, it consults neither damage stats for a pokemon and is most likely a Move that affects the status or stats of a pokemon. If a Move is ''Ranged ''and does not specify the limit of its Range in the Effect of the Move, the Move may target up to twenty meters away. For every meter past twenty meters, you must roll +2 during the Accuracy Check to hit. If your target is behind hindering terrain or behind other potential targets, you must roll +3 during Accuracy Check for every piece of hindering terrain. If there is any other notes related to the Range of a Move, it would say so near the Range. Damage Dice Check lists what dice to roll for additional damage if the Move deals damage. If there is no Damage Dice Check, the Move isn’t an attack that deals damage or the Move deals a set amount of damage detailed in the Effect. The Target/Keyword line is next to the Effect. It defines what target or targets can be targeted, while showing Keywords, which help to condense the Effect area. The Effect lists what the attack does in addition to the Move’s damage. Within the Effect description, an Area of Effect is detailed to show if the attack hits more then one target. The Effect also lists any status effects the Move may have caused during the Accuracy Check. The Effect also will list requirements to make the attack, knock back caused by the Move and anything else related to what the Move does. Effects do not activate unless the Move hits